Conflicted
by AngelicStorm
Summary: Xiaoyu is intent on entering the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 to see Jin once more, and to find the reasons behind his new, violent behavior. Will he be able to hide the secret of his cursed blood from her? Xiaoyu & Jin fanfic.
1. The Next Tournament

**(Author's note : 9/16/2013) Greetings, all. I am adding this annotation since I have noticed a progressive worsening of the file quality of this story over the years. Sentences have been cut short and entire words are now missing, creating many unintelligible sentences and paragraphs. I ask for your patience as I work to correct these errors. Thank you.**

* * *

Intro

Thanks in advance for reading, and please leave a review.

The story is primarily rated T, but two of the chapters will be M, so please don't read if it offends you. This story picks up around the time of the 6th King of Iron Fist Tournament. This story is complete, I'm just going to release it systematically. There is already a sequel in the works, so it won't end here. Hope you enjoy!

-Conflicted-

The Next Tournament

(In the Mishima Zaibatsu Throne Room)

A soldier ran towards the throne and kneeled.  
_Master Kazama, Sir, everything is prepared for the tournament. _

Jin looked down at the soldier with contempt.  
_You have the list then? _he asked impatiently.

_Of course Sir, _the soldier answered, handing him a slip of paper.

A sly smile crossed Jin's face when he saw his father's name at the top of the list of contestants. _The fool.. Playing right into my hands.. _he thought.

The soldier began to turn and leave, when he remembered something.  
_Apologies Sir, this came for you today. _He handed Jin a sealed envelope and walked away.

There was no return address marked on the envelope, but the pink orchid seal gave him an idea of who sent it. As soon as he opened the envelope, a strong aroma escaped it.

_Xiaoyu's Cherry Blossom perfume, _he thought. Jin proceeded to read the letter.

_Dear Jin,_

_I didn't hear much from you after the last tournament. Hoping you are well. I'm entering the next tournament so hopefully we'll be able to see each other again. I've heard rumors.. of you organizing an army like Grandpa Heihachi did… and that you have become an even more dangerous leader than he ever was… I can only hope that these are only rumors and nothing more. I cannot believe that you could ever be anything but the sweet guy that I've known for years. We can talk about that later. I wish you all the best. C'ya soon._

_ - Xiao_

Jin slowly raised his eyes from the letter. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to fight back this of whether he felt guilty for allowing Xiaoyu to become a part of this tournament, or for holding the tournament in the first place.

A scheme like this was uncharacteristic of him. Then again, so were a lot of his actions lately. At night, nightmares flooded his dreams, and every day he awoke to find that he was more alone than the day before. His temper was much worse than it had ever been. Most of his followers feared him, and he was extremely cruel to anyone who angered him.

Xiaoyu's letter triggered something in his mind. _I'm losing control… or maybe I never had it to begin with… _he thought in frustration.

_Xiao.. I shouldn't be involving her in this… if anything ever happened to her…_


	2. Changes

-Changes-

At that moment, Xiaoyu was busy getting ready to leave for the tournament.

_Jin.. I hope he hasn't changed that much, _she thought to herself.

Everywhere she went she would hear people talking about the Mishima Conglomerate, and it's ever increasing Armageddon-caliber activities.

Knowing that Jin was now in charge of the business, she expected it to be used for something better. A greater good. Instead, the company was more merciless than ever.

Xiaoyu knew that there was a price on Jin's head now. So many of the contestants were there to win not only the prize money, but the opportunity to face Jin, and exact revenge for the tragedies that had taken place by his order.

_I remember.. we were so happy.. I just can't imagine.. _she interrupted her own thoughts.

She knew that thinking about their past would only upset her before the tournament. It was difficult for her to go one day without dwelling on it though.

So many nations were at war with the Mishima Conglomerate. A final battle was coming soon, and she wasn't entirely sure who she would side with in the end.

_Com'on Panda, or we'll be late for the plane. _Xiaoyu called, swinging the door open.

Panda following close behind, Xiaoyu slowly closed the door behind her. A strange feeling made her hesitate for a moment on the porch.

Somehow, something as simple as closing the door felt like a serious change in the direction of her life.


	3. Arrival

-Arrival-

After a long flight, Xiaoyu and Panda arrived at the hotel where they were staying for the duration of the tournament.

Xiaoyu looked around. There were armed guards at every entrance, a huge wall surrounding the hotel, and surveillance cameras everywhere.

This came as no surprise to Xiaoyu. She knew that the Zaibatsu was highly militarized, and that being alone with Jin would prove to be a serious challenge under these conditions.

She and Panda were escorted into the hotel by three armed guards. There they waited in the lobby for a final security clearance.

There was one man waiting in the lobby with them. His head was down, and his red hair hid his face. Not fond of awkward silences, Xiaoyu decided to speak to him.

_Hello, my name is Ling Xiaoyu, _she said as cheerfully as she could.

The man looked up at her and offered her a handshake.

_Hwoarang, _he replied, looking her up and down.

Xiaoyu wore a silver kimono with matching ponytail holders and bracelets. Darker, more metallic colors appealed more to her lately than her usual bright ones. She was older now, and these recent issues with Jin only served to rush her into more maturity.

Still, Hwoarang never had the opportunity to face her in the tournament before, and was skeptical as to whether she would survive even one day in it.

_So what brings a girl like you to a tournament like this? _he asked her.

Xiaoyu hesitated for a moment before speaking.

_I am only here to see a friend of mine. At least I hope we're still friends. I haven't heard much from him lately, and I'm afraid that something may happen to him in this tournament._

Hwoarang thought for a moment.

_Well he sounds like an idiot for not keeping in touch with a pretty girl like you. He's entered in the tournament? _

_Well, he's running the tournament… _she replied slowly.

Hwoarang sat straight up in his chair.

_Jin Kazama? _he yelled in disbelief.

Xiaoyu nodded.

_Well I must say, you have excellent intuition miss Xiaoyu. Something IS going to happen to him in this tournament. I'm going to kill him, _he said angrily.

_Kill him? What has he done to make you say such a thing?_ she asked.

_Jin and I have been rivals for years. He's gone too far recently. After the last tournament he destroyed my bike and put me into a coma for 3 days. I'm all right, but my father gave me that bike right before he died. It was all I had left of him. Now the pieces are the only remnants. Jin has to pay for what he's done, _he told her.

_I am so sorry. There are so many people in this tournament who want to claim his life. All I can do is hope that I will be able to help him, _she said sadly.

Hwoarang sighed. He could tell that she really cared for Jin, idiot and all.

_Well, I might decide to go easy on him, but I'm not making any promises,_he told her.

Xiaoyu smiled a little. The less she had to worry about the better.  
_Thank you. _she said quietly.

Just then, two guards entered the lobby. One of the guards turned to Xiaoyu.

_Hwoarang, you will proceed to your room. Miss Xiaoyu, master Kazama has requested that you stay at the Mishima mansion for the duration of the tournament. _

Xiaoyu felt her spirit lifted. Jin inviting her to stay at his mansion was a sign that he still cared about her.

_Goodbye Hwoarang, _she said as the guard escorted her out of the door.

Hwoarang gave her a small wave.

_That girl has no idea what she's getting into. _he thought.  
_She'll be lucky if she isn't killed before the tournament even starts._


	4. Not the Same

Almost forgot the disclaimer :P I don't own Tekken or Namco, or any of the characters. Everyone needs a dream I guess. :)

-Not the Same-

The hotel was a free-for-all compared to the mansion.

There was so much surveillance equipment that Xiaoyu began to wonder just how much danger Jin could possibly be in.

A guard jabbed her rudely with his rifle, motioning for her to go into the mansion.

Once inside, Xiaoyu saw just how beautiful the mansion was. The atmosphere was unsettling to her though. With dark furniture and two armed guards at every door, this wasn't exactly a relaxing place.

The guards led her all the way to the throne room. After her presence was announced, Xiaoyu was allowed to walk down the carpet to the throne. Jin stood to greet her. Dressed in an attractive black suit, minus the tie, he looked even more serious than usual.

Looking Xiaoyu up and down, Jin found himself a bit surprised.

She looked so much older. Her cute little pigtails seemed to be the only traces of the bubbly 17 year old Jin once knew. He noticed that her figure was much more pronounced now, and the kimono she wore hugged her in all the right places. Jin reprimanded himself for his thoughts.

She was so happy to see Jin again, that Xiaoyu forgot about the guards. She ran towards Jin at full speed trying to hug him.

_Jin!_ she opened her arms to him.

All of the guards instantly turned their guns on her. Almost fully covered by red lasers, Xiaoyu froze in place.

Jin signaled for the guards to lower their weapons.

After hesitating for a moment, Xiaoyu walked up the stairs to where Jin stood. She wrapped her arms around him.

_I'm so happy to see you, Jin, _she whispered.

Jin reluctantly returned her embrace.

He could feel so many memories flooding back to him. Just her presence melted some of the chill around his heart.

_Xiao.._he whispered aloud.

For a moment, Jin felt completely at peace. Then he remembered what he was keeping from her, and how dangerous it was for her to be there. His anger shattered the peace in his mind, and he pushed her away.

_You know that this tournament is dangerous Xiao. You and Panda should not be here, _he scolded her.

Xiaoyu noticed that Panda wasn't trying to come any closer to Jin. She practically pushed Panda up the stairs to see him.

Jin looked down at Panda.

She wasn't as easily fooled as Xiaoyu, and she could sense that Jin was not himself.

_Jin? Aren't you going to hug Panda? _Xiaoyu asked him.

Panda looked into his eyes. They were clouded with evil, and Panda wanted nothing to do with him. She hid behind Xiaoyu.

_What's wrong Panda? Jin is your friend, isn't he? _she asked, confused.

Panda shook her head furiously, and refused to go near him.

_So, Panda already knows. _Jin thought. _ Xiaoyu would hold the same fear of me if she knew._

Jin had been fighting himself over whether or not to invite Xiaoyu to stay with him during the tournament. Any attack on the hotel could put her life at risk. Still, if he was unable to control the devil in him, the mansion would be one of the most dangerous places for her to be.

Xiaoyu's voice tore him away from his thoughts.

_I've been worried about you Jin. There are so many things we have to talk about, _she said seriously.

Jin nodded, looking at the watch on his wrist.

_Well, we can talk at dinner. Two hours from now. The guards will show you to your room in the meantime, _he told her.

_All right. I think I'll let Panda get some rest though. I'll see you then, _she replied.

A few guards began to lead her out of the room.

_Until then, _ Jin said solemnly, watching the door close behind her.

Xiaoyu flopped down on the soft bed.

_This place needs a serious woman's touch, _she said to Panda. _It's way too dark and depressing._

_Jin seems… different. I could feel electricity from him from the moment I hugged him. Something's wrong though. He's as dark and depressed as this mansion he's living in. _

She gazed out of the window towards the sky.

Even the heavens seemed to be in a state of unrest.

_Jin didn't smile once today. Not even a wisp._ She sighed.

_Oh well.. Maybe dinner will be better._

Xiaoyu searched in her suitcases until she found the long-flowing black kimono she had packed. Everything around the mansion felt so sophisticated, she figured that a short pink dress would be inappropriate.

She had just finished getting ready when the guards knocked on her door, and informed her that it was time for dinner.

_See you later Panda, _she said as she made her way to the dining hall.


	5. Distant

I know this chapter is pretty long, but I had a lot of ground to cover here. :P

-Distant-

In the dining hall, there was one long table, covered with a black satin table cloth.

A roaring fireplace offered most of the light in the room besides a few candles.

Xiaoyu could see Jin sitting at the far end of the table. She started to take a seat next to him, but one of the guards instructed her to sit at the opposite end of the table. At first, she was extremely upset that she had to be almost 30 feet away from Jin during dinner, but she decided that it was better not to upset him if she wanted him to hear her out.

After the dinner was served, there was an extremely long awkward pause. Xiaoyu didn't feel very comfortable talking to Jin with a room full of guards watching.

_Um.. Jin? _she said meekly.

He looked up from watching the flames in the fireplace.

_Yes?_he replied distractedly.

_Could we maybe do something about… _she trailed off.

_What is it then? _ he asked her impatiently.

She motioned towards the guards.

_Ah, I see, _he replied in a softer tone.

_Leave us, _he ordered the guards, waving them out of the room. As soon as the door closed behind the guards, Xiaoyu spoke.

_Now then, _she said seriously, getting up from her chair and moving to the seat right next to Jin.

They locked gazes for awhile before she spoke again.

_Jin.. Is there something that you want to tell me? _she asked him.

For a moment, he looked as if he wanted desperately to tell her something. The expression left his face as quickly as it came. _No.. nothing, _he said finally.

Xiaoyu frowned.

_Then perhaps you would like to explain to me why you are militarizing the corporation, and why the word on everyone's lips is the cruel and vindictive leader of the Zaibatsu?! _she said angrily.

Jin slowly sipped his wine, purposely not looking at her.

_You know there is a price on your life now. I know you do. Nothing else could explain the extreme amount of security in this mansion. I will not stand by and watch you be killed, Jin. _

Jin remembered when the security had been to keep his enemies out. Now, he felt that it had a higher priority. To keep him in.

Still refusing to face her, Jin swirled the wine around in his glass.

_How I run this company is my business. It is no concern of yours. Before this tournament is over, my father will finally receive the slow, painful death he deserves._

Xiaoyu's eyes widened. She looked away from him for a moment, trying to shake off what she had just heard. Jin could be a lot of things, but malicious wasn't one of them.

_Jin, I know that you're keeping something from me. You can tell me anything, _she told him.

He remained silent and continued to sip his wine.

Xiaoyu was beginning to feel extremely hurt and angry that Jin was so distant from her.

_Jin.. Look at me, _she demanded.

After a moment of silence, Jin turned in the opposite direction of her and faced the fireplace. At this Xiaoyu had had enough.

She slapped the wine glass out of his hand and sent it flying into the fireplace, engorging the flames.

Before he could stop himself, Jin grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall.

She struggled against his grip, but the more she moved, the tighter he held on to her.

_Let me go Jin! _She pleaded with him.

With a growl, Jin pulled her towards him, and pushed her into the wall again.

_Listen you stupid girl, you have no right to interfere with my plans. If you get in my way, you will die, _he said cruelly.

Tears streamed down Xiaoyu's face.

The sight of her tears cooled some of Jin's anger.

After a moment, when the rage had passed, he looked into Xiaoyu's eyes.

They were filled with so much fear and hurt. His words were not his own. Still, the devil's anger seemed to find it's way into his soul.

Jin released his grip on her arm.

_Xiao.. I'm sorry…_ She pulled away from him.

_Xiao.. I didn't mean to - _he started, reaching out to her.

_Don't touch me.. _she said between sobs.

_I guess coming here was a mistake after all._

She quickly ran from the room, still in tears.

Jin punched the wall in frustration. The drywall cracking from the impact.

He shut his eyes in an attempt to calm down. Letting himself feel anger always brought Devil to the surface.

_I'm driving her away… _he thought bitterly.

His thoughts turned to everything he had been through lately, battling against his father and his grandfather, his mother's disappearance, and now he was about to lose one of the last people that still cared for him. The stress was too much for him to handle all at once.

He could feel his consciousness fading into an intense rage. Jin tried to resist but it was useless. Within moments, he had completely transformed into the devil.

No longer interested in using doors, DevilJin broke through the wall of the dining hall, leading him directly outside. Circling around the roof of the mansion, he focused his attention on a room dimly lit by candles.

* * *

Xiaoyu was almost too weak to stand. 

_I should have known better than to come here, _she thought.

_It was foolish of me to think that he cared about me._

She re-packed her suitcases and was ready to leave the mansion,

when Panda began to panic.

_What's the matter Pan-_ Xiaoyu stopped mid-sentence.

A pair of glowing red eyes stared at her from outside of the window.

The next thing she knew, something had broken through the glass.

Xiaoyu screamed as the impact threw her against the dresser. The candles were snuffed out instantly.

It was dark, but Xiaoyu could make out a pair of horns, and large black wings.

The creature stepped towards her.

_Xiaoyu.. _an evil voice called out to her.

Almost a dozen guards burst into the room at the same time.

They all trained their weapons on the shadowed figure.

After a moment's hesitation, it spread it's wings and disappeared outside of the window.

The guards quickly moved Xiaoyu and Panda to Jin's bedroom.

She knew that she couldn't leave tonight, not with that creature out there.

Hours went by, and there was still no sign of Jin.

Despite how upset she was with him, Xiaoyu couldn't help but hope that he was all right.

Defeatedly, Xiaoyu laid down on Jin's bed, and forced herself to sleep.

* * *

A/N : My plan is to update daily, but we'll see how many reviews come in. :P 

Thanks to TG68 & Music Of The Ocean for their reviews. They mean a lot. :)


	6. Severance

Seeing how this is a notoriously short chapter, I'm going to release both chapter 6 and 7 today. 7 will be up a few hours after 6. Thanks again for all of the reviews. Please keep them coming. :)

-Severance-

The next morning, Jin awoke to find himself in a tall old tree, in the forest surrounding the mansion. As soon as he moved, he fell from the branch he was on, to the base of the tree. Hitting every branch on the way down. Pain surged through his body.

At this point, Jin wasn't going to let the fall upset him. His main concern was returning to the mansion so he could see that Xiaoyu was safe. Rising to his feet, Jin ran as fast as he could towards the mansion. His own heartbeats pounded in his ears. For the moment, he was grateful to be free of devil's control.

When Xiaoyu awakened, the entire mansion was in an uproar. She decided that she could leave while everyone was distracted. After freshening up and changing clothes, Xiaoyu and Panda began to sneak out of the building. They were nearly at the front entrance when they were seen.

_Xiao!_Jin called to her.

Xiaoyu turned around slowly to face him.

She was surprised at how tired he looked. Upon closer inspection, Xiaoyu noticed that Jin was freshly showered with a full change of clothes. She silently chided herself for not packing faster. At least then she could have managed to leave without him knowing.

He approached her slowly, instructing the guards to stay back.

_Are you all right Xiao? _he asked her. This was the softest tone Jin had used with her since she arrived.

_It is no concern of yours. _Xiaoyu replied mockingly, recalling the night before. Under different circumstances, she would have asked him what he knew about the creature she saw the night before.

She would want to know where he was, down to the last detail, and she would be the one asking him if he was all right. Right now she just wanted to leave before he gave her another one of those looks and made her change her mind.

Jin lowered his eyes to the floor. Noticing that she had her suitcases with her, he spoke again.

_Please don't leave Xiao, _he pleaded._Please..._

_I've spent the best years of my life searching for you. All that I've wanted was to be closer to you, somehow. Then, when I finally find you, you treat me this way. It's.. it's too much, Jin. _

She picked up her suitcases again, and continued towards the door, not giving him time to offer an explanation.

Mentally and physically exhausted, Jin fell to his knees. She couldn't be leaving him. It wasn't right. Jin had always been able to count on Xiaoyu. Even at a time like this when the entire world was against him. It wasn't just the things he had said the night before that upset her this way, he knew. All of his unexplained disappearances, the months he went without writing her or contacting her. Those were all a part of it. Taking her for granted was finally coming back to haunt him.

Jin reached out for Xiaoyu as she opened the door. He could hear Devil laughing, glad to be rid of her.

He tried to call out to her again, but no sound came out.

Completely drained of energy, Jin slipped into unconsciousness.


	7. Liaison

Okay, sorry it took a little bit longer than I expected. (Traffic is kind to no one :P) I just want to take the time out to issue a lemon alert. (A.k.a this is rated M for sexual content) Lol. So don't say I didn't tell you. I tried to make this as tasteful as possible, so forgive me if it's not perfect. I also think that I'm going to use a new writing key from this chapter on, because it's going to get confusing otherwise.

" _Speech_"

_Thoughts_

_**Devil - **_Both speech and thoughts will be bold

Hope you enjoy!

-Liaison-

Slowly opening his eyes, Jin found himself in his bed.

It was dark outside now, the sun had long been set.

Xiaoyu sat beside him, patting his forehead with a warm, damp towel. Hot steam rose from the teapot on the bedside table. The smell of the raspberry tea was soothing, complimented by the soft Chinese instrumentals coming from the CD player across the room.

"_Xiao..?"_he started to sit up.

She pushed him back down on the bed gently.

"_Shh…"_she raised a finger to her lips. "_You had me worried back there." _

_Worried? Who am I kidding? I almost passed out too._

"_You just rest now okay?"_she added gently.

Xiaoyu had only reached the door when she heard all of the guards start sending distress messages. She turned around to see Jin on the floor, not moving. She wouldn't allow any of the guards to take him to the infirmary. The only thing she allowed the guards to do was carry him into his room and place him in his bed. No one argued with her on the matter. All of the guards had heard about her previous history with dispatching men much stronger than she was.

"_Did you go to the tournament?" _he asked her.

Xiaoyu shook her head no. "_I've been here taking care of you, Jin."_

It took a moment for Jin to register how much time must have passed since that morning.

"_All of this time?" _he asked, feeling guilt eating away at him for how he had treated her.

"_Yes,"_she replied, annoyed with herself. Why couldn't she just leave him? It would be so much easier if she could just throw away all of the memories. All of the time they had spent together. The times that he stood up for her. Protected her.

It always felt like he cared so much, and then- The next instant he would be gone again. Just passing through, like the wind. Xiaoyu knew she was lying to herself though. She wasn't willing to give up the memories for anything.

He held her hand in his and sat up.

For her to have stayed with him all of this time, even after the way he acted.. There had to be a deeper connection than what he once thought.

Jin had always been able to push his own feelings aside in order to concentrate on solving his own problems. It never occurred to him who he might be hurting in the process. Distancing himself from Xiaoyu had become a top priority for him, for her own safety. How much longer could he really deny it? No one had cared for him as much as she had. Not since his mother was taken away from him. So far he was really doing a great job of repaying her for everything she had done for him.

"_Xiao.. I just want to.. Apologize for the way that I've acted. I never meant to hurt you," _he told her, looking into her eyes.

She looked away for a moment. It had always been difficult for her to stay angry at him when he was like this. "_It's all right Jin. I know I'll just be in your way here. I'll leave first thing tomorrow."_

Jin brought Xiaoyu close to him and embraced her.

"_Please stay with me Xiao. I need you so much now," _he whispered.

Searching for words to express just how much she meant to him, Jin struggled with himself before he could actually say what was on his mind.

"_I… I love you Xiao." _

Startled, Xiaoyu pulled away from him, searching his eyes to see if he was telling the truth.

"_Do you mean that Jin?" _she asked him.

"_Yes. I care so much for you Xiao.. I was afraid to admit it to myself.. But.. Now I'm afraid not to."_

Tears were welling up in Xiaoyu's eyes.

"_I've always loved you Jin. The tournaments.. The training.. All of it has been to bring myself closer to you."_

Jin lifted her chin gently and looked into her eyes. Without pausing to think, he brought her lips closer to his, and kissed her. The kiss lasted for a long time, and by the time Jin removed his lips from hers, they were both out of breath.

"_I'm sorry.." _he said finally.

Xiaoyu caressed the side of his face.

"_Don't be," _she said softly.

"_I.. I wanted you to."_

She moved in closer and kissed him again, longer this time.

Jin kissed her back, desperately. He could feel her running her hands over his chest, up his thighs. As he pulled her back onto the bed with him, she laid on top of him, still kissing him. The sweet aroma of her perfume surrounding him.

Unconsciously, Jin slipped his hand under her kimono, tugging on the strap of her bra. Xiaoyu let her hands wander under his shirt, caressing his abs and sending chills down his spine.

Just as he found the clasp in the front of her bra, Jin pulled back, unsure if he should go as far as he wanted to.

"_Xiao.. I.. I've never.." _Jin started nervously.

"_Me either.." _she admitted shyly.

A few moments of tense silence passed between them, before Xiaoyu nervously began to slowly remove the top of her kimono, unfastening her bra and letting it fall beside her. As she removed the rest of her clothes, Jin couldn't take his eyes off of her. It was the first time he had seen a woman completely naked.

Self conscious, Xiaoyu began to blush, and had trouble meeting Jin's eyes.

From the gentle curve of her waist to the graceful slope of her breasts, Jin was captivated by the sight of her._ She is so beautiful, _he thought to himself. Starting to remove his shirt, Jin wrestled unsuccessfully with the buttons. Suppressing a giggle, Xiaoyu placed her hand over his to stop him. Jin looked on sheepishly as her slender fingers unbuttoned his shirt and pants. Tossing his clothes beside the bed, Xiaoyu captured his lips with hers once again. The two of them were soon entangled on the bed, clumsily exploring each others body.

Still nervous, Jin moved on top of her, gently spreading her legs apart. Giving her one more kiss, he began to enter her. Despite her best efforts not to, Xiaoyu gasped in pain. Jin stopped instantly and looked at her.

"_Xiao, are you sure?" _he asked her.

She nodded, running a hand through his hair. Slowly, Jin continued to enter her. Xiaoyu inhaled sharply, holding Jin close to her. She soon returned her attention to kissing him, that wonderful tongue playing intricate games in his mouth. Moving slowly with him, Xiaoyu moaned softly, whispering his name. Hearing her voice, Jin moved faster, kissing her lips and letting her chest press against his. Xiaoyu rolled on top of him, guiding his movement.

He watched her move on top of him, tilting her hips and looking down at him with those smoldering eyes. Whispering his name. Moaning in pleasure, Jin placed his hands on her waist, willing her to move faster. Moving behind her and bringing her closer to him, he entered her from behind, running his hands along her back and massaging her breasts. He could feel her tightening around him. Running his hands along her back, Jin felt an intense urge to pick up speed.

"_Not so rough, Jin," _she gasped, gripping the sheets.

His fingers trembling on her hips, Jin could feel himself losing control. That familiar feeling creeping into him, adding to the fire already building within him. The horns slid easily from the sides of his head, his wings rustling softly. Shutting his eyes tightly, he tried desperately to slow down. Claws shooting from his nails, his blood ran hot and fast, making his breath come out in gasps.

_Control.. _he ordered himself, moving even faster now. Xiaoyu's moans of passion driving him on, Jin growled in pure pleasure.

Together, Jin and Xiaoyu gave a final moan, Xiaoyu arching her back in pleasure. Both of them shuddering and still gasping for breath, Jin wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close to him. Her name faintly escaping his lips. All of Jin's muscles relaxing, he began to calm down; his horns and wings disappearing, the claws receding into his fingers.

Xiaoyu turned to face him, kissing him gently.

_That was close,_ he thought as he felt the devil's presence leave him completely. _Maybe a little too close.._

With a sigh, Jin laid down on the bed, pulling Xiaoyu next to him. He held her in his arms, not wanting to let go.

"_Xiao.. I'm sorry I was so rough with you.. I don't know what came over me.." __  
_

Raising a finger to his lips, she simply shook her head and gave him the sweet smile that he loved. Xiaoyu rested her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Jin's eyelids began to get heavy, and soon he was fast asleep.

She watched him as he slept, snuggling close to him.

Brushing a strand of hair from his face, Xiaoyu thought about the days when they would walk through the school together. When they would laugh together and she would rest her head on his shoulder, forgetting about all of her problems.

She promised herself then that she would make things the way that they were, at any cost. With that thought, she drifted off to sleep.

For a while, Jin slept fitfully, talking incoherently in his sleep.

Xiaoyu opened her eyes and turned to face him again.

_"Xiao.." _he whispered.

Xiaoyu held him closer to her.

"_I'm right here. I won't leave you, Jin." _she whispered back to him.


	8. A Mysterious Message

Hey all. ;) I think I'm going to release two chapter today, the same way I did yesterday. (Yes that means both of the chapters are notoriously short.) I think I'm only going to need to do this one more time before the story is complete. As always, we'll see. Enjoy!

-A Mysterious Message-

In the morning, Xiaoyu awoke to find Jin standing on the balcony in his robe, watching the sun rise. She slipped on her nightgown and stood beside him. The instant Jin said good morning, Devil began to force his way into Jin's thoughts.

_**How dare you! You're not supposed to be wasting your time with this girl. We have plans.**_

_I'm not going along with you anymore. And I'm sick of your plans. I have too much at stake now._

_**This girl, how long do you think she's going to stick around when she finds out?**_

Jin found himself gripping the handrail until his knuckles were white. The very real possibility of Xiaoyu leaving him was beyond what he thought he could handle. Devil's voice continued to speak to him.

_**Rather, how long do you think she'll live if she stays?**_

_You wouldn't - _

_**Oh wouldn't I?**_

_I won't let you.. I can control it._

_**Fool. Maybe I need to prove a point. **_

Suddenly, Jin could feel Devil fighting to gain control of his body. He was flooding his mind with memories. The memories that haunted his dreams and filled him with the anger and sadness that Devil thrived on.

Unable to stop himself, Jin began to raise his arm and wrap it around Xiaoyu's shoulders, pulling her close. Only maintaining enough control to slow his movements, Jin watched in horror as Devil allowed one deadly claw to extend from his finger.

"_**Hey Xiao**," _he said against his will, "_**I love you." **_Xiaoyu looked up at him sweetly. "_I love you too, Jin." _It was painfully clear that she trusted him completely, and was totally unaware of the danger she was in.

Lazily, he traced a line across her neck with the claw, extremely close to her skin. The dark realization of what Devil intended to do, gave Jin enough willpower to force the transformation away. Devil's laugh echoed in his mind.

_**I have more power over you than I once had. Every day I gain more. Before long, you'll be nothing more than an annoying little voice in the back of my mind. Barely noticeable. Don't worry though. I'm sure that the girl and I will have plenty of.. 'fun' together after you're gone.**_

Jin's eyes were fixed on the horizon._ I have to tell her…_ he thought to himself. _I can't put her life in danger anymore._  
He let out a sigh.

Jin noticed that Xiaoyu was twirling something between her fingers. Looking closer, he saw that it was a solitary black feather. She looked down at the feather occasionally, as if trying to figure out where it came from. Jin's muscles tensed.

"_Are you okay, Jin?" _she asked, leaning against him.

Before he could answer, there was a knock at the door. Jin moved to open it.

A messenger informed Xiaoyu that someone requested her presence that evening. The location was secluded, and they asked that she come alone. After dismissing the messenger, Jin turned back to the balcony.

"_Be careful Xiao." _he warned her. "_Something is wrong here. I can feel it."_

Wrapping her arms around him, Xiaoyu wondered what kind of meeting this could be.

"_I'll be careful, Jin. Don't worry." _

Leaning into her embrace, Jin let his thoughts drift to the night before, how she felt, the taste of her lips on his. _Xiao.. _he thought to himself. _I don't want to lose you.._

Later that day, Xiaoyu made her way to the old deserted dojo indicated in the message. Panda stayed behind at the mansion, although Xiaoyu hated to leave her there when she was clearly afraid of Jin.

Tugging uncomfortably at the dragon necklace Jin had given her to wear, she wandered around for a moment. As she had thought, there wasn't a single person around. Not even a groundskeeper.

_Ugh, why do I have to wear this gaudy thing? _she wondered to herself.

She stepped through the doors, looking around cautiously.

"_Is anyone here?" _she called.

After waiting a few moments, Xiaoyu turned to leave.

She hadn't touched the door when a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders and spun her roughly into another room.


	9. An Important Meeting

-An Important Meeting-

Too stunned to shriek, she watched as a hooded figure locked the door behind them. Turning to face her, the hood still covered most of their face.

After looking her up and down for a moment, they snatched the necklace off of her neck and crushed it beneath their foot.

Xiaoyu could see tiny microchips in the broken necklace.

_Jin must have hidden a wire in the necklace. _Xiaoyu realized.

Once the necklace was destroyed, the figure removed the hood of the cloak.

Xiaoyu's eyes widened.

"_Grandpa Heihachi!" _she squealed, reaching out to embrace him. He raised a hand to tell her to stop.

"_Hm. I should have known that Jin wouldn't just send you out here by yourself without some sort of security." _He said, looking down at the shattered necklace.

Although he could never understand his grandson's affections towards Xiaoyu, Heihachi was still aware of his uncharacteristic kindness towards her. He had given up on his search for a reason long ago.

"_I thought you were-" _ Xiaoyu started.

Heihachi interrupted her with a chuckle. As if he would be defeated that easily.

Looking seriously at her, he began to speak again.

"_Listen child, if you value your life you will leave that mansion and go home at once. I cannot think of a more dangerous place for you." _he told her.

Taken aback, Xiaoyu cleared her throat and began to protest.

Before she had a chance to speak, Heihachi continued.

"_There are things about this family that you could not begin to understand. Whatever your feelings for my grandson may be, I advise you to heed my warning and leave this place before you are caught in the crossfire."_

"_Grandpa Heihachi, I apologize.. But I cannot do that," _she said defiantly. "_You've taken care of me all of these years, and I appreciate it, but now I must take care of myself and make my own decisions. And I have decided that I will fight by Jin's side until this blood war has come to an end."_

Heihachi's expression didn't change. He simply shook his head.

"_As you wish child, after all, from what I've been hearing lately, it is likely that Kazuya will strike at any moment. I will not hesitate to confront the both of them myself. I have given you a fair warning. The rest is up to fate."_

With that, Heihachi unlocked the door, and walked out.

Xiaoyu ran forward to stop him, but when she looked out of the doorway, he was nowhere to be seen.


	10. Under Seige

There's going to be two chapters out again today. (Sorry, but up until chapter 11 there are a lot of very short chapters. I didn't combine them because the titles didn't match the action.) I don't think I'm going to be doing this anymore until we get to the last few chapters.

Thanks to FreakyArtist and others for their reviews. ;) Enjoy!

-Under Siege-

Xiaoyu stopped for a moment to consider what Heihachi had just told her. It was true that Jin was still keeping something from her, but what? Suddenly a dull feeling of dread crept into her stomach.

_I should get back, _she told herself, _something isn't right._

Back at the mansion, Jin was ready to have a nervous breakdown. Hours had gone by since the signal from the necklace had been disconnected._ I never should have let her go alone, _he scolded himself.

Just then, the alarms began to sound.

The entire mansion went into complete lockdown, switching the computer screens to surveillance tapes. Turning to the monitor, Jin scanned the surveillance screens for the source of the alarm. Every corridor seemed to be all clear. Confused, Jin started to dismiss it as a false alarm.

The faint sound of a crash and gunshots quickly changed his mind. The screens showed guards strewn across the floors unconscious, although the intruder remained unseen.

Stray bullets whizzed through the doorway of Jin's office, barely missing him.

Moving quickly to close the door, Jin could see a familiar pair of eyes watching him from beyond the doorway.

The shadowed figure moved closer, stepping over fallen guards.

Jin's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"_Father…"_


	11. Hostility

-Hostility-

Kazuya carelessly stepped on the guards, his eyes locked on Jin's.

"_Good help is so hard to come by, isn't it?" _he said loftily, leaning against the door.

"_That may be, but a beating isn't," _Jin growled.

Kazuya made a tsk noise with his tongue.

"_Now now, is this the way I raised you to act?" _he said with mock disappointment.

"_You barely raised me at all!"_ Jin yelled, taking a step towards his father. Even after all this time, Kazuya's words still managed to get to him.

A smirk still on his face, Kazuya took a few confident steps towards Jin. The sooner his son gave in, the sooner he could go about his business. "_There's no need for this to be.. unpleasant." _he said calmly. "_All you have to do is give me what I came for." _

Despite himself, Jin could feel the blood pounding in his temples.

_How pleasant can it be when you want to reclaim the devil gene from me,_ _killing me in the process? _

"_I'll never let you," _he answered, some of his confidence fading. For a moment, Jin could see an annoyed glimmer in his father's eyes.

Kazuya chuckled to himself.

"_You say that as though you have a choice."_

Jin attempted to run for the door, but Kazuya launched a nearly perfect kick, hitting Jin directly in-between his shoulder blades. Falling face first onto the marble floor, Jin groaned as he continued to reach for the door.

Kazuya strolled over leisurely and blocked his path.

"_Running away from a fight.." _he shook his head. "_It's like we're not even related.."_ He rested his foot on Jin's head and raised it to deliver a crushing blow.

New anger welling within him, Jin looked up and saw his father raise his foot.

Catching his ankle just inches from making contact, Jin flung his father to the side with strength he knew was not his own. Avoiding a fight wasn't going to be possible.

Rising to his feet, Jin made his way out of the door into the grand hall. Panda darted by him, taking cover underneath a nearby table.

Stepping out of the doorway angrily, Kazuya focused his aggression on the first thing he saw, which happened to be Panda, who was looking nervously out from under the table. Eyes blazing, Kazuya picked up the nearest chair, and threw it full force at Panda.

Instantly, Jin jumped between Panda and the chair, taking the full impact.

Intent on repaying Jin for his actions, Panda dismissed her previous fears, charging head-on into Kazuya. Unleashing hit after hit on Kazuya with only a slight effect, Panda found herself backed into a corner.

With one clean blow, Kazuya knocked her directly into a mirror, the shattered glass surrounding her as she fell. Struggling to his feet, Jin faced his father once again, preparing to retaliate.

Panda laid nearly motionless on the ground, unable to move.

The large doors of the dining hall swung open, halting the confrontation between Jin and Kazuya. A familiar laugh filled the room, Jin staring as if he had seen a ghost.

Heihachi stomped in as if he still owned everything around him.

Jin had hundreds of things he wanted to say, all of them stifled by the shock of seeing Heihachi alive when by all laws of nature, he should be dead. Finally, he found words to sum up exactly what he felt.

"_Why won't you die?!" _he screamed at him, shaking with anger.

"_I'm not that easy to get rid of," _Heihachi responded, sounding extremely full of himself.

Kazuya only stared at his father warily, knowing better than to let his guard down too easily. Especially considering his stubborn refusal to die. _Why can't he just lie still in a grave somewhere? It's not like it would kill him- _Kazuya couldn't help but laugh to himself.

"_Jin!"_

Looking over Heihachi's shoulder, Jin could see Xiaoyu running towards them.

Before Jin could tell her to run away, Xiaoyu hit Heihachi in the back with full force, flipping over him as he fell to the ground. Groaning, Heihachi looked up to see Xiaoyu run to embrace Jin. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kept asking him if he was hurt.

Kazuya tilted his head, slightly amused at Xiaoyu's interruption of the battle.

Still on the ground, Heihachi looked from Kazuya to Jin and back_. Foolish girl.. _he thought. _I've given her a fair warning. She's chosen her own fate._ Climbing to his feet, Heihachi dove between the two, half dragging, half shoving Jin into the next room, slamming the doors loudly behind them.

Shocked, Xiaoyu began to pull and kick at the door.

Despite her best efforts, the large oak door refused to open. Loud thuds and the sound of shattering glass told Xiaoyu that Jin had a serious battle on his hands.

A slight chuckle behind her sent a chill down her spine.

Half afraid to turn around, an unsettling thought entered Xiaoyu's head.

_I'm alone in here.. with Jin's father! _


	12. An Emotional Exchange

As always, thanks for the reviews. :)

-An Emotional Exchange-

Slowly turning to face Kazuya, Xiaoyu nervously assumed a fighting stance.

"_Oh? You're going to fight me are you?" _ he said sarcastically. Completely unconvinced that Xiaoyu would be anything near a challenge, Kazuya yawned loudly, turning his back on her.

Reasonably insulted, Xiaoyu lowered her fists and began to speak.

"_So I'm not even worth a battle huh?" _she said angrily.

Shrugging his shoulders, Kazuya began to walk towards the room where Jin and Heihachi were battling. Running to block his path, Xiaoyu glared at Kazuya, trying to raise herself to his height. Kazuya laughed unexpectedly. This girl, she seemed so familiar. Her behavior was extremely amusing to him, despite the situation.

"_I won't let you hurt Jin." _she said seriously, refusing to move out of his way.

Now Kazuya knew why Xiaoyu seemed so familiar. She reminded him so much of Jun. Constantly trying to do the right thing and set others on the right path, even if she endangered her own life in the process. Ironically, that was the main reason that Kazuya admired her as much as he did.

"_Well girl-" _he started.

"_My name is Ling Xiaoyu." _she interrupted him.

Surprised by her boldness, Kazuya found himself smiling again.

"_Well Miss Xiaoyu," _he continued with a hint of politeness, "_this is family business. So actually, you have no right to interfere," _he started to walk around her. She stepped in front of him again, reassuming her fighting stance.

"_Why do you insist on signing your own death warrant?" _Kazuya asked her.

The question was genuine. From his perspective, saving his worthless son couldn't be worth losing a life over.

When Xiaoyu remained silent, Kazuya searched her eyes for an answer.

A familiar look in her eyes solved the mystery for him.

"_Ah, now I see," _he said mockingly, "_My son carries your innocence with him. I should have known as much. Your affections for him have clouded your better judgment."_

Xiaoyu's eyes widened. She was angry that Kazuya had been able to read her so easily.

Letting her anger get the best of her, she attacked him, forgetting about his strength relative to hers.

Easily dodging Xiaoyu's attacks, Kazuya simply continued to block. Not allowing her to hit him, but not returning the attack. The girl might be foolish, but she was too similar to Jun for Kazuya to want to retaliate.

This could have gone on for ages if a slight beeping sound hadn't captured Kazuya's attention.

Recognizing the beeping as an indicator of a bomb, Kazuya instantly took Xiaoyu into his arms, Leaping away from the front door as the beeping ceased, taking her with him. The small explosion knocked the front door off of it's hinges, allowing a motorcycle to pass through.

Still in his arms, Xiaoyu looked up at Kazuya, struggling to understand what had just happened.

_He.. he.. saved me? _she thought to herself, spinning away from him.

Looking down at his hands, Kazuya seemed to be having a difficult time rationalizing his actions.

The motorcycle stopped just short of the two. Xiaoyu could make out a flash of red hair through the dust.

"_Hwoarang! " _she finally recognized him.

"_Where's Kazama?" _he asked bluntly, skipping the niceties.

Xiaoyu turned her head towards the large oak door.

Understanding what she meant, Hwoarang pulled a small remote from his pocket. Pressing the button quickly, he threw it towards the door. After a few beeps, the remote detonated, and pieces of the door flew everywhere.

Squinting through the new cloud of dust in the air, Xiaoyu could make out a figure running towards her.

She assumed her fighting stance again in case she needed to defend herself. The next instant, Jin wrapped his arms around her waist, practically carrying her with him as he ran.

"_I have to get her to safety.." _Jin thought, ignoring the swirling black dots that obstructed his vision.

His battle with Heihachi had left Jin exhausted and near unconciousness. Most of his focus was centered on keeping control, so he had taken quite a beating. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a motorcycle lying on the ground, and his father taking quick steps towards Heihachi.

Before Xiaoyu had time to be surprised, they arrived at a large steel door.

Scanning a card across a laser pad, Jin unlocked the door, quickly taking Xiaoyu through with him. Hwoarang running in behind them just as the door was closing.


	13. Possessed

-Possessed-

Looking around, Xiaoyu could see that Jin had brought her into a sort of safe house. The walls were made of solid steel, and boxes of ammunition were some of the only furnishings.

Releasing Xiaoyu, Jin leaned on a wall to steady himself. The black dots swirling in front of him continuing to grow.

"_Thank you for getting Jin out of there Hwoarang." _Xiaoyu said earnestly.

The mention of his rivals name caused Jin to turn around sharply. "_Hwoarang? What are you doing here?" _he asked, an air of frustration in his voice.

"_You know damn well what I'm doing here Kazama." _he replied curtly. "_After that stunt you pulled at the last tournament, I'm surprised you didn't see this coming."_

Confused, Jin massaged his sinuses, trying desperately to make the black dots go away.

"_What stunt?" _he asked, unable to remember what he could have done to make Hwoarang so angry.

"_You destroy my bike, the bike that my father passed on to me before he died, WHILE I'M RIDING IT, put me in the hospital for DAYS, and you ask me what stunt?!"_

"_I'm sorry, I.. don't remember anything like that…" _Jin insisted.

Shaking his head furiously, Jin had given up trying to rid himself of the black dots clouding his vision. This added stress of arguing with Hwoarang had only served to turn the dots blood red. Hwoarang was yelling something at him, but Jin no longer heard him. A familiar pain in his chest brought him to his knees, making it difficult for him to breathe.

Eyes full of concern, Xiaoyu rushed to his side.

"_Jin? Are you okay? What's the matter?" _

Hwoarang stopped yelling, keeping a wary eye on Jin.

Dimly aware of Xiaoyu's arms around him, Jin shut his eyes tightly, trying to stop the convulsions that were ravaging his body.

_No.. I don't want her to find out this way.. _he thought, feeling her tighten the embrace.

Holding him as tightly as she could, Xiaoyu struggled to keep Jin still. Thinking that he might be having a seizure, she placed her hand on his forehead to check his temperature. Almost instantly, Xiaoyu jerked her hand back. Intense heat radiated from Jin's forehead. She could see strange markings beginning to appear where her hand had just been.

"_Xiao.. get away.." _he told her, his voice rougher than usual. "_Run.."_

Refusing to leave his side, Xiaoyu held on, whispering gently to him.

"_I won't leave you…" _she assured him, not noticing the sharp claws that ripped at the hem of her top.

Coming to the sudden realization of what was happening, Hwoarang raced over and snatched her away from Jin.

Xiaoyu screamed and struggled against him.

"_What are you doing?!" _she yelled at him, still trying to get away.

Hwoarang spun her around to face Jin.

Xiaoyu knew she had to be imagining it. She wasn't seeing this.

Jin's muscles stretched his jacket, the torn fabric falling to the floor beside him. The markings now covering his chest and arms. Large black wings unfolded from his back, horns sliding from each side of his head.

"_J-Jin?"_Xiaoyu heard herself whisper.

He slowly raised his head, the soft hazel eyes that Xiaoyu loved were now cold and red. Rising to his feet, Devil Jin approached Hwoarang and Xiaoyu, a cruel grin on his face.

Stepping in front of Xiaoyu, Hwoarang charged towards Devil Jin, slamming him into the wall.

The two struggled viciously, trading blows at an even rate. Frozen in one spot, Xiaoyu watched the fight, forgetting to blink or breathe. A forceful kick sent Hwoarang to the ground. When he rose to his feet again, there was dagger in his hand. The ivory handle reflected the dim light in the room. Running at full speed, Hwoarang managed to knock Devil Jin to the floor, holding the dagger to his throat.

Beginning to breathe again, Xiaoyu shifted her gaze to the dagger at Devil Jin's throat.

_No.. I don't care what he's become, he's still Jin. Isn't he? _

Did she say the words or did she just think them?

Xiaoyu ran over and swiftly kicked the dagger out of Hwoarang's hand. Too shocked to react, Hwoarang only glared at her, an annoyed look in his eyes.

Devil Jin wasted no time in wrestling Hwoarang off of him. Dealing a few quick blows, he knocked Hwoarang off balance, stepping on him after he hit the ground. Xiaoyu turned her head away as Devil Jin stepped on Hwoarang's back, a sickening crack reverberating off the walls.

"_Jin.." _Xiaoyu called out quietly. "_Jin it's all right.."_

She reached her hand out to him, her gaze never leaving his. For a moment he hesitated, staring at her as she moved. Then slowly, he reached out to her as well.

Hwoarang looked up weakly and saw Devil Jin moving towards Xiaoyu. He struggled to get up, but a sharp pain in his side prevented him from moving. Shaking his head in frustration, he knew he wouldn't be able to save her._ Damnit, what the hell is she thinking? _

A moment before she reached him, Xiaoyu could see a glint in Devil Jin's eyes. Before she had a chance to pull away, he grabbed her wrist, pulled her close, and threw her against the far wall with reasonable force. Her back hit the wall first, knocking the wind out of her before the back of her head made contact.

Hwoarang shut his eyes in an effort to block out the sound of the girl hitting the steel wall.

After she fell face down onto the floor, Hwoarang forced himself to look up again.

Xiaoyu was completely motionless. He couldn't even see the slight movements of her breathing.


	14. Heartache

-Heartache-

Taking heavy steps towards Xiaoyu's motionless body, Devil Jin knelt down and held her up with one arm.

Her head rolled lifelessly from side to side, her breathing so slight that her chest didn't rise or fall. Devil Jin raised a fist, preparing to deal the final blow. Hwoarang turned his head, unable to watch.

Inches from striking her, he halted the blow. Something about how helpless and unaware she was, brought a torrent of memories onto him. A warm embrace from her in the winter cold. A smile. A kind word. A kiss..

Struggling to complete the blow, his hand shook uncontrollably. It was almost as if a force field had formed between him and Xiaoyu.

_**Damn, his presence is still too strong. I can't kill the girl. Not yet.**_

Lowering his arm to his side, the coldness of his eyes turned to sadness and regret.

An inhuman howl rose from his throat, becoming a mournful cry as he reverted back to his human form. A few scattered feathers as the only remnants of the evil that had passed.

"_Xiao!!"_Jin cried, pulling her close to him, sobbing into her shoulder.

Her understanding eyes were closed, offering no reply.

"_I'm sorry Xiao.. I'm so sorry.." _he whispered, tears running down his face.

Although Hwoarang was still trying to sort everything out in his mind, one thought stood out clearly to him. _The girl needs medical attention._ His own injuries didn't seem so urgent compared to hers. Searching his pockets Hwoarang found his phone and dialed 911. After Hwoarang was sure that help was on the way, he looked over at Jin.

He still held Xiaoyu in his arms, rocking her back and forth. His tears falling down onto her like rain.

Hwoarang had never seen Jin so distraught. It was as if his entire world had come crashing down around him. So deep in his sorrow that he would allow even his enemies to see his tears. A knot of sympathy formed in Hwoarang's stomach as he watched him, forcing him to turn away. Enemy or not, he could see the depth of Jin's affections for her. Clearly she meant more to him than anything, including his pride.

The faint wail of an ambulance siren brought both of them back to earth. Hitting the switch on the wall near him, Jin opened the door to allow the paramedics to enter. Once on the scene, the paramedics called for the local zoo to pick up Panda for treatment.

As they moved Xiaoyu and Hwoarang onto stretchers and into the truck, one of the paramedics turned to Jin and asked him if he wished to accompany them to the hospital.

Jin lowered his eyes and shook his head sadly. "_No."_

Hwoarang could tell that Jin no longer trusted himself with Xiaoyu. Sitting up slightly, Hwoarang looked over at Jin.

"_Kazama. I'll look after her," _he told Jin, looking from her to him.

Jin gave Hwoarang an appreciative nod as the ambulance prepared to leave.

Watching the truck roll away down the street, Jin felt his heart sink to his knees. His own thoughts surrounding him, telling him that it was his fault. That he didn't deserve her. Believing every word of it, Jin walked unsteadily back into the nearly destroyed mansion. Heihachi and Kazuya were long gone, and he gave no orders to his guards beyond repairing the damage.

The image of Xiaoyu lying helpless in his arms entered Jin's mind. Sitting down on the throne, Jin buried his face in his hands, closing his eyes in meditation. Slowly, Jin began to lose himself to his thoughts.

_I knew the risks. I'm to blame.._

_I never wanted her to get hurt.._

_**But she did get hurt.. and the little wretch deserved it. **_

Jin stiffened, recognizing the ominous voice that now entered his thoughts.

_She never deserved this.. _

_**Oh yes she did. That meddling wench got exactly what was coming to her. No one interferes in my plans. No one. Maybe the girl will find someone who really does love her. **_

_I do love her. _

_**None of that matters now. If she survives, she will never accept what you are.**_

Jin could feel tears stinging at his eyes again. As much as he hated to admit it, Devil was right.

Xiaoyu would never be able to see him as anything but a monster.


	15. Decisions

Hey everyone :) Thanks for the reviews, as usual. ;)

-Decisions-

The strong aroma of rubbing alcohol and latex forced Xiaoyu from her fevered sleep. Her vision still blurry, Xiaoyu looked around blindly, unaware of where she was. The hospital ambiance gave her a clue.

"_So you're finally awake."_

Xiaoyu turned in the direction of the voice, still blinking away some of the fog.

"_Jin?"_ she called out, her voice cracking.

A cup of water was gently placed in her hand. Unsteadily, she raised the cup to her lips and drank, weakly clearing her throat.

"_Kazama isn't here Xiaoyu," _the voice continued.

Across the room, Xiaoyu could make out Hwoarang's distinctive red hair.

"_Hwoarang.."_she said, nodding unconsciously. "_Where.. where is Jin?"_

Leaning forward slightly, Hwoarang thought about what he could tell her. Even after everything that had just happened, the first concern of this girl was the whereabouts of Jin Kazama.

"_Xiaoyu.."_he started, "D_o you remember what happened last night?"_

After a moment's hesitation, Xiaoyu looked down into the cup of water.

"_Yes, I remember," _she responded wistfully.

Hwoarang's eyes narrowed.

"_So I trust that you understand just how much danger you were in. You were lucky that you were only winded. If you had hit with any more force, I think a mild concussion would have been the least of your worries."_

"_I understand-" _she started.

"_When I came to this tournament, I thought that this was something within his control. But I was wrong. Kazama is dangerous, and from what I've seen, a constant threat to himself and everyone around him."_

Xiaoyu shut her eyes against his words.

"_I realize that.. I just.." _she trailed off.

"_He could have killed you Xiaoyu."_

At those words, a single thought stuck in her mind.

_But he didn't. _

"_I need to see him.." _she said softly, looking up to meet Hwoarang's gaze.

Unable to believe what he was hearing, Hwoarang decided to speak again.

"_He's unstable Xiaoyu. How can you be sure that this won't take full control of him?"_

"_I can't."_

Frustrated, Hwoarang could feel his voice rising. "_You would throw your life away then?"_

Xiaoyu felt some of her energy renewed. "_He is my life. I can't just abandon him. Not when he needs me this much. If I leave him now I leave him alone. I could never do that."_

Hwoarang simply shook his head defeatedly.

"_I hope you won't be sorry."_

Shakily, Xiaoyu climbed out of the hospital bed towards the bathroom, nearly tripping over the paper gown. She emerged nearly an hour later, clean and dressed, as if nothing had happened. The dark circles under her eyes were the only signs of what had happened to her.

Hwoarang sat quietly with his hands folded. He had turned the television off a while ago, not wanting to hear more about the war that was about to erupt because of the Zaibatsu. Looking over at Xiaoyu he was sure that she planned to leave without the doctor's permission.

"_Come here Xiaoyu," _he said, his voice softer than usual. He handed her a small remote with one white button on it.

Xiaoyu remembered the remote from the night before. Seeing the confused expression on her face, Hwoarang decided to speak.

"_Hold the button down for 5 seconds and then you'll have 5 seconds to detonation. I should tell you, this one packs a lot more punch than the ones I used before. Who knows, it might come in handy." _

"_Thank you," _she said finally.

Hwoarang waved her towards the door with one hand. He was already confused about why he was helping her, he didn't want to say 'you're welcome' to confirm what he was doing.

Xiaoyu stopped at the door and looked back at him.

"_Are you going to be all right?" _she asked him. He smiled a little.

"_It's only a few bruised ribs. I'll manage," _he replied, looking out the window.

Xiaoyu ran towards him again and wrapped him in a gentle embrace. "_When this is over, I'll check in with you then," _she said before releasing him. He watched as she walked out of the room, leaving the door open behind her.

Baek's car pulled up along the sidewalk outside.

_Good news travels fast. _Hwoarang thought bitterly._ At least __he__ won't know how soft I'm getting. Good luck Xiaoyu. You're definitely going to need it._


	16. Honesty

-Honesty-

Deathly still, Jin stood on the balcony of his room, completely detached from everything around him. With the exception of showering and changing his clothes, he hadn't done much of anything since he watched the ambulance drive away the night before. He hadn't eaten or slept, or given any orders. Eyes burning a deep red, he looked up towards the clouds, watching the raindrops as they began to fall. Part of him wished that he could drown there, just by standing in the rain.

Xiaoyu decided that even though it was half a mile back to the mansion, she wouldn't take a bus or a cab. She could use the walk to sort her thoughts. A few raindrops on her head quickened her pace.

Standing in front of the mansion, she felt that the walk ended too soon. To her surprise, she was presented with her bags, as though she intended to leave. "_Thank you, but I'm not going anywhere," _she said to the guards, stepping past the construction.

She stopped at Jin's bedroom door, questioning what she would say. The loud thunder from outside wasn't helping her nerves.

As she raised a hand to knock, a strong wind blew the door open. Quietly closing the door behind her, Xiaoyu slowly made her way to the balcony where Jin stood. He still hadn't noticed her there. The rain was coming down harder now. Xiaoyu's first instinct was to pull him in out of the cold.

"_Jin," _she said, just loudly enough to be heard. He turned slowly to face her, eyes still blazing.

Inhaling sharply, Xiaoyu took a few cautious steps towards him.

It took a few moments for him to recognize who she was.

"_Xiao?"_

She nodded. "_Yes Jin, it's me." _

"_You're all right?"_

"_As well as can be expected," _she replied.

"_You're leaving then," _Jin said, lowering his eyes to the ground.

"_No Jin, I'm not." _

He looked up at her again, confusion and guilt evident in his features.

"_You should leave Xiao. I should never have brought you here. I was... selfish. If you left, I would have been alone again. Left with nothing but this darkness. I.. I couldn't bring myself to accept that."_

"_Jin, why didn't you tell me?" _she asked, her voice cracking with tears.

"_I knew.. you would never be able to accept.. what I am.. I didn't want to lose you.."_

"_Jin, I love you. You have to believe that you can tell me anything."_ She took a few more steps toward him, pulling him into her arms. For what felt like forever, they stood wrapped in each other's embrace, the rain continuing to fall around them. Stepping back, Xiaoyu looked into Jin's eyes, which were once again a deep shade of hazel.

Leading her by the hand into the room, Jin closed the balcony doors behind them. Still silent, Jin took a seat on the bed, Xiaoyu sitting close beside him. A few long moments went by before he turned to face her again. Taking a deep breath, Jin began to tell her the truth about the Zaibatsu, and his family's cursed past. The truth he had been running from for so long. _I'm tired of running... so tired..._  
By the time he was finished telling her the story, the storm was long gone. Stars peeked out from behind the dark clouds.

Jin watched Xiaoyu, waiting for her to say something. Anything.

Instead she rose to her feet and walked to the window. The silence was stifling.

Finally, she spoke. "_So what are we going to do now?" _she asked him.

He stared at her in surprise. "_We?" _he said, confused.

"_Well I can't leave you to deal with this on your own," _she replied.

"_You mean.. even after.. everything… you still choose to stay with me?"_

Sitting next to him again, Xiaoyu took his hands in hers.

"_Of course." _

Jin lowered his head in an effort to stifle tears.

"_Thank you, Xiao," _he whispered.

Pulling him close to her, Xiaoyu caringly ran her hand through his hair, drawing him into a deep, passionate kiss. Knowing that whatever happened next, they would face it together.


	17. Preparation

Hey everyone, thanks for all of your reviews! Reasonably long chapter here. Just to be on the safe side, I think that I'm going to rate this chapter M. Technically I don't feel like this is a lemon, but still. Read at your own risk. :P

-Preparation-

Once they changed out of their rain-soaked clothes, Xiaoyu spent some time trying to get Jin to sleep.

"_I can't Xiao, when I sleep I have no control.. and the nightmares.."_

She raised a finger to his lips. "_Jin, you have to rest. Caffeine isn't going to be enough. What happens if you crash?"_

He offered no answer beyond a defeated sigh.

Kneeling on the bed behind him, Xiaoyu began to tenderly massage his shoulders. She couldn't believe how tense he was. "_Try to relax okay?" _she whispered to him, telling him when to inhale and exhale. After a short time, his muscles relaxed. Xiaoyu carefully tucked him into the bed, snuggling against his chest. Drifting off to sleep, Jin wrapped his arms around her.

Xiaoyu's eyes fluttered open early the next morning. She looked up at Jin, still in his arms.

During the night, Xiaoyu had awakened to find him shaking, and a sharp pain in her back. Reaching behind her, she felt a few rips in the back of her top, which she realized were from claws. Clinging tighter to him, she noticed that even though he seemed to be having a nightmare, it didn't go farther than that.

All things considered, the fact that he made it through the night was an extremely good sign.

Gently slipping out of his arms, Xiaoyu softly plodded into the bathroom.

Jin laid on the bed, reaching out for Xiaoyu even though she was no longer there.

Opening his eyes, he anxiously sat up to look for her. The faint sound of the shower reassured him. Xiaoyu had surprised him the night before. In all of his self-revulsion, he hadn't taken the time to realize that maybe she could love him in spite of everything. After nearly an hour of intense thought, Jin decided to make an extremely important phone call. A call that he felt should have been made a long time ago.

As soon as Xiaoyu emerged from the bathroom, she was dressed and ready to train. Jin was just hanging up the phone when she opened the door. For a moment she considered asking him about it, but then she decided that a simple phone call couldn't be such a big deal. Once Jin was ready, she practically drug him to the mansion's dojo.

"_Xiao, I don't know if this is such a good idea-" _he started.

Xiaoyu assumed a fighting stance, letting him know that she had made up her mind.

Bowing courteously, Jin also assumed a fighting stance, and waited for her to make the first move.

After a long moment, Xiaoyu aimed a simple punch at his chest and made contact. Jin didn't budge. In fact, it seemed like he didn't even feel it. Surprised, she made a move to attack again, but he carelessly pushed her away, sending her to the ground. This pattern continued for awhile until Jin decided to speak.

"_Xiao, you always do this. If we're going to train then you need to actually fight me," _he told her, slightly frustrated.

Getting to her feet, Xiaoyu stared at him.

She remembered when he last said this to her, awhile back after the 4th tournament she had found him training in a local dojo. When she joined him, he told her that she wasn't taking the training seriously. Personally, Xiaoyu didn't want to hurt him. Not even to train. When she told him this, he simply shook his head.

'_Jin, I would never want to fight you.' _

Then he looked at her, a look she had never seen before. A mixture of worry, and sadness that was uncharacteristic of him.

'_Well- what if you had to, Xiao?'_

Xiaoyu didn't know what to make of his question. He said it like it was a prophecy.

'_What do you mean, Jin?' _

He was silent for a moment.

'_I.. Nothing… forget I said it.' _

Xiaoyu was a bit confused, but she knew that it would be a struggle for her to ever fight against Jin. Not just because of his strength, but because of how she felt about him. It was hard on her just to argue with him.

Breaking free of her memories, Xiaoyu stepped towards Jin and gazed at him. It was very difficult for her to take training seriously when he wasn't wearing a shirt. Spontaneously, she kissed him, forgetting about training for a moment. Allowing himself to be drawn into the kiss, Jin wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

One of her hands ruffled his hair, the other one running from his chest all the way down his thigh. Instinctively, Jin unzipped her sweatshirt, letting it fall to the floor around her. Deepening the kiss, he felt her move even closer, her hips pressing against his.

There was no doubt about where this was going. Feeling his blood racing, Jin knew that he should pull back before he lost control. "_Xiao.."_he whispered aloud. She suddenly pressed her hips against his even harder, grinding against him gently.

With a growl, Jin held her closer to him, kissing her again. The kiss deepened and deepened, until Xiaoyu realized that it was starting to hurt. Jin didn't seem aware of her shrieks of pain. He kissed her intensely, hungrily. In an instant, Jin had removed her pants, letting his own fall to the floor.

Almost forcibly, he laid her down on the mat, pinning her arms to the floor above her head. Xiaoyu found herself beginning to panic. His kisses were beyond passionate at this point. They were… fierce. Nearly frightening. She was firmly pinned to the ground, every attempt to move was useless. An unsettling thought entered her mind.

_Something isn't right.. this feels like… rape. _

"_Jin.. stop.." _

Refusing to listen to her, Jin continued his advances, tugging insistently at her underwear. Noticing the ominous red tint of his eyes, Xiaoyu realized that Jin wasn't going to stop on his own.

Remembering her grandfather's training, Xiaoyu waited for him to release one of her arms. When he did, she wrapped her hand around his neck, placing her fingers at certain points. Not wanting to injure him, she pressed down gently, slowly increasing the pressure. Jin began to close his eyes, the restriction of oxygen to his brain making him drowsy.

_Wow, I never thought I would actually use that. I guess grandpa was good for something after all. _

Xiaoyu rolled him over onto his back and sat on top of him, holding both of his hands firmly in hers.

"_Xiao, I -" _Jin murmured, returning to his senses.

Xiaoyu interrupted him. She was sure he was going to apologize, but to her it wasn't necessary.

After all, nothing had happened. _It almost did though. _

"_I think that's enough training for today," _she said definitely, letting him stand up.

The loud ring of the doorbell confirmed her statement.

Taking long strides all the way to the front door, Jin asked who it was that wanted to see him.

"_A Miss Asuka Kazama Sir," _One guard informed him as she was escorted in by two others. "_Also, an urgent delivery Sir_," he added quietly.

Xiaoyu tilted her head inquisitively, zipping up her sweat shirt.

"_Later,"_ Jin said to the guard before dismissing him.

Asuka violently pulled away from the guards, who were checking her for weapons. "_Get the hell off of me," _she hissed.

The familiar angry yell sent an unpleasant chill down Jin's spine.

Asuka turned to face him. "_You!" _ A look of disbelief was frozen on her face.

Jin scratched his head nervously. "_Uh.."_

"_You're that pervert from the last tournament!"_

Jin frowned. "_That was an accident." _

Asuka rolled her eyes. "_If you say so. I would hate to think that my __cousin __-"_ she cringed at the word, "_would try to motorboat me."_ Xiaoyu looked from Jin to Asuka and back.

"_You're Jin's cousin?" _she said finally. She decided against pressing for details.

"_The very same. Or so I've been told," _Asuka replied. "_Let's cut to the chase shall we." _

"_My father told me that I was to come and help end the curse of the Mishima bloodline. HOWEVER, I'm much more interested in beating the curse out of you. So, it's your call."_ Asuka cracked her knuckles loudly.

Xiaoyu balled her hands into fists and took a few steps towards Asuka. "_You aren't going to lay a hand on him," _she said angrily.

Asuka laughed to herself. "_You're going to stop me then? Sit down and give your mind a rest."_

Xiaoyu was fuming at this point. "_How did you get here? Did someone leave your cage open?" _she retorted.

Both girls assumed a fighting stance.

Jin quickly stepped between them. "_There's no reason to fight," _he said sternly.

"_Wow thanks Dad," _Asuka snorted, "_but I think she wants to give me one."_

Xiaoyu lowered her fists. Suddenly she found herself focused on Asuka's comment.

_It's true.. Jin would make an excellent father.. that is, assuming he isn't like Kazuya.._

Asuka's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"_Look, it's not like my father was so specific on how I was supposed to help. I just thought I'd settle it the way I settle everything else. With a good old fashioned ass beating."_

Xiaoyu thought for a moment.

"_Jin, didn't you tell me that your mother had spiritual powers?"_

"_Yes, she did." _

Xiaoyu looked Asuka up and down.

"_Well isn't it possible that Asuka has those powers as well?"_

"_It's possible.. I guess," _Jin said skeptically. Asuka was hardly as sweet as his mother was. From his perspective there was absolutely nothing heavenly about her.

"_Jin, I want you to hug Asuka," _Xiaoyu said, still working something out in her mind. Even she realized that was a huge jump from her not wanting Asuka to lay a hand on him.

"_What?!"_They said at the same time.

"_Well you said that your mother's presence had an effect on you, let's see if Asuka can do the same."_

Seeing the reluctant expressions on their faces, Xiaoyu decided to change the plan a little.

"_At least shake hands," _she added.

Grudgingly, the two extended their hands to shake.

When nothing happened, Xiaoyu was about to dismiss the idea, until a bright glow radiated from Asuka's hand into Jin's. The glow spread up his arm to the point where Devil had branded him. Although the brand was not removed, it was significantly faded. Surprised, both of them pulled back, the glow receding from Asuka's hands, and the brand reappearing on Jin's arm.

"_Wha-?"_For once, Asuka was genuinely speechless. Jin could only blink in disbelief.

"_I guess that answers my question," _Xiaoyu said, a slight smile forming on her face. "_Asuka, I have an idea, but I'll need your full cooperation to make it work."_ Looking up from her hands, Asuka nodded slowly.

Unsure if she was onto something, Xiaoyu continued to think.

_If my plan succeeds, it could mean the end of this curse._


	18. Profession

Thanks again for all of your reviews everyone. :) I'm writing another story that's giving me heck right now, but I'll still be updating daily until this one is finished. Enough about me, enjoy!

* * *

-Profession- 

After they had changed out of their training clothes, Xiaoyu was still maintaining military silence with Jin about her intentions.

"_Xiao, why won't you tell me the rest of your plan?" _Jin asked her, frustrated at being left out of the loop.

Xiaoyu had already told Asuka the full plan, but it was important that she didn't tell Jin more than half of it.

"_Don't you trust me Xiao?" _he added, unintentionally giving her that sweet, innocent look that was so hard for her to resist.

For a moment, she actually considered telling him everything. Tearing herself away from his gaze, Xiaoyu shook her head.

_It's for his own good, _she repeated over and over again in her mind. _What Jin knows, Devil knows._

"_I'm sorry, Jin, I can't.." _she whispered, trying to ignore the hurt look on his face.

A moment later, a look of clarity passed over him. "_It's all right Xiao. I understand."_ As he wrapped her in a close embrace, Xiaoyu breathed a sigh of relief. Jin whispered to one of the guards to take Asuka to the dojo. Something told him that she would have better luck training than they had. When Xiaoyu closed her eyes and nuzzled into Jin's neck, another guard handed him something discretely.

Once they were alone in the room, Jin spoke.

"_Xiao, would you take a walk with me?" _he asked her, suddenly nervous.

"_Sure,"_she replied. Taking his arm, the two of them headed out into the garden.

Compared to the solemn darkness of the mansion, the garden seemed very out of place. Bright flowers, and a large marble fountain with dragon carvings lit up the entire area. Against the setting sun, the fountain was cast in a reddish orange glow, the stone firebird at the top practically radiating the sunlight.

Taking a seat on the edge of the fountain, Jin motioned for Xiaoyu to join him. They sat in silence for some moments. Xiaoyu could tell that Jin had something difficult to say.

"_Xiao?" _he asked finally.

"_Yes, Jin?" _

Turning to face her, Jin took one of her hands in his own. "_Xiao, I don't know how I would ever be able to thank you for supporting me like this.."_

"_You don't have to" _she interrupted him, "_I love you, Jin." _

"_Do you?" _he asked her, his gaze burning into hers.

"_Of course, with all my heart," _she replied, confused by his question.

"_Xiao, you know I would give my life for you. I want to be everything you need. I want to be strong for you and support you." _Jin hesitated for a moment before he continued.

"_I don't want you to ever have to worry this way again. I only want to take care of you, and to prove to you how much I love you. All of these things I want.. All of these things I can make possible if you give me the chance."_

Jin stood and turned to face her. After a moment, he lowered himself to one knee in front of her.

"_Xiao, when this is over, and the curse of the Mishima bloodline is ended.. If we make it through this.."_

Xiaoyu's breath caught in her throat as Jin reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small white box. Jin opened the box to reveal two beautiful silver rings, both set in diamonds.

"_If we make it that far, would you marry me Xiao?"_

Xiaoyu froze.

"_I… I…"_

Jin looked up at her expectantly, his hazel eyes catching the rays from the setting sun. She wanted to jump up and scream '_yes!_', but she couldn't make her mouth form words. At a loss for what to do, she began to nod furiously, tears running down her face.

"_You will?" _Jin asked her, his eyes brightening.

"_Yes! I will!" _she said at last, giving him a tear-soaked kiss.

A slight smile formed on Jin's lips as he took one of the rings and gently placed it on her finger. Xiaoyu could see her name emblazoned on the ring along with Jin's. Unable to stop smiling, Xiaoyu took the other ring and carefully slipped it onto Jin's finger.

Holding her hand and lacing her fingers in his, Jin could see the two rings together, gleaming softly._ So this is what I was so afraid of, _he thought to himself. Stifling a sigh, he knew that he wouldn't truly be happy until he was rid of Devil, once and for all.


	19. Disturbance

Hey everyone, I know I'm WAY behind updating today. I guess time sort of got away from me. I know this chapter is a little bit short, but it's a necessary evil. :P Enjoy!

* * *

-Disturbance- 

Sitting beside her again, Jin took her into his arms. The last traces of the sun disappeared from the sky, allowing a few stars to be seen.  
_Mrs. Jin Kazama... _Xiaoyu smiled to herself at the thought. Jin simply held her close, drinking in the view of the night sky, the smell of her perfume.. everything.

Their moment was short lived. Without warning, Jin stiffened, looking around cautiously.

"_Jin? What's the matter?" _Xiaoyu asked, starting to look around.

"_We are not alone.." _he said through gritted teeth. His eyes were fixed on the far wall. Slowly he stood, taking cautious steps towards the area. Xiaoyu rose to her feet, unsure of what could have Jin acting this way.

As if on cue, the sound of wings and a low growl broke through the silence. Kazuya had flown directly over the wall, knocking Jin to the ground. It all happened so quickly, all that Xiaoyu saw was Kazuya standing over Jin, laughing maniacally.

Jin rose to his feet. The immediate anger he felt at his father's interruption was something he needed to deal with, and quickly.

"_Jin-!"_ Xiaoyu started to call out to him.

"_Xiao, go get Asuka," _he said, glancing over his shoulder at her for a moment. Xiaoyu nodded, running off into the mansion at top speed.

Jin raised his fists to his father, glaring angrily at him. Kazuya merely raised a hand to him. Jin could feel a strong force tugging at him from the inside._ He's trying to force the devil to the surface again.. _Within moments he was forced to his knees.

"_You're not so resistant this time." _Kazuya remarked. "_It's so much easier if you just.. give in to it. Accept it as a part of you. You can't imagine the freedom.. The power.." _

"_No.."_Jin said in a hoarse whisper. "_If I give in.. then I'm just like you…" _

"_And I'm not that weak!" _Jin yelled, managing to stand just long enough to send a heavy punch to Kazuya's chest.

Winded, Kazuya staggered back, nearly falling into the wall behind him.

"_You.." _he started, anger building in his voice. Asuka and Xiaoyu ran through the glass doors and over to Jin and Kazuya.

"_Hey you jerk, nobody hurts my cousin but me!" _Asuka yelled, making a rude fighting gesture at Kazuya.

Smiling evilly, Kazuya stepped towards her. "_I think it's about time I acted like your uncle and taught you some manners," _he retorted. Seconds later, the two were locked in an epic battle.

Xiaoyu looked over at Jin. He was clutching his chest as if he were having a heart attack.

"_Jin, are you all right?" _she asked as she helped him to his feet.

"_I don't know.." _ he breathed, "_It's.. it's never hurt this much before.." _

Xiaoyu helped him to sit on the ground, his back supported by the wall.

"_It'll be okay Jin, we're going to get through this. I just need to-"_ Jin looked up to see why Xiaoyu had stopped mid-sentence.

A masked figure had a cloth over her mouth and nose. After struggling for a moment, Xiaoyu went limp, the figure carrying her away. The sharp pain coursing through his body kept Jin from moving. "_No! Xiao!" _he yelled, falling onto his side in his efforts to move.

Asuka was still dodging Kazuya's attacks, clearly not faring too well in the fight.

_Xiao, I doubt this was part of your plan. _Jin thought to himself, slipping into unconsciousness.


	20. Seized

-Seized-

A heavy blow to her back jolted Xiaoyu awake. Her vision hazy, she struggled to make out the face of her attacker. Blinking a few times, she realized that it was only a box of supplies. She looked around and saw that she was in the back of a truck, her hands and feet tightly bound. '_G Corporation supplies and weaponry' _she read on the side of the box.

So, Jin's father was behind her capture.

_Kazuya must think that Jin will be weaker without me there, _she started to think. Frustration began to ripple through her. Then she stopped herself as a new thought entered her mind.

_Wait.. Kazuya loves a good fight. He wouldn't get rid of me just to make Jin weaker. Then.. Why?_ Xiaoyu played over everything she knew about Kazuya in her mind, searching for an answer._ Is he trying to get me out of harm's way? _she wondered. _It wouldn't be the first time.._ Shaking off her thoughts, Xiaoyu looked around for an escape route.

How she was going to escape a moving vehicle with her hands and feet immobilized she didn't know.

Lifting herself up onto one of the boxes, Xiaoyu positioned her feet to the level of the glass window that separated her from the driver. Gathering her strength, Xiaoyu aimed two sharp kicks at the window.

The first kick made a loud thud that made the driver turn around in his seat. The second kick shattered the window, sending glass fragments into the driver's eyes.

Howling in pain, the driver grabbed at his eyes. The truck began to spin out of control, scraping against a guard rail until it came to a complete stop. Xiaoyu kicked at the battered doors of the truck until one of them swung open.

Sawing the ropes on her hands against the jagged metal on the truck, Xiaoyu managed to free herself. As she untied the ropes on her legs, she could hear the driver on the ground outside, writhing in pain. Half skipping over to him, Xiaoyu patted the man down until she found a walkie talkie.

"_Um.. Sos.. Over." _she said awkwardly. "_What is your position? Over." _a voice replied almost instantly.

"_Highway 117, Over." _she replied. "_On our way. Over." _

Climbing into the driver's seat, Xiaoyu brushed the shattered glass to the floor. Revving the ignition, she made a complete U-turn and headed back for the mansion at no less than 85 miles per hour. A traffic ticket was the least of her worries at the moment.

* * *

"_Wake up.. son." _Kazuya said, turning to face Jin. 

Opening his eyes slowly, Jin attempted to stand, only to feel his legs fold beneath him. The same sharp pain from before had spread throughout his entire body. Nausea and panic flooding his mind.

"_Wh- what did you do to me?" _Jin stammered.

Kazuya couldn't help but chuckle.

"_I haven't done anything. Your time has simply… run out. It won't be long before the devil takes complete control over you."_

"_No.."_ Jin started, "_I-"_

Another wave of pain trapped his breath in his throat.

"_You see?" _Kazuya said smugly. "_It's useless to resist it. Surrender to it."_

Jin shook his head weakly.

"_Besides," _Kazuya added, "_The girl has been, 'taken care of' I should say. You won't have to worry about her coming between us again."_ Jin raised his eyes to his father.

"_If you hurt Xiao.. I'll kill you.." _he said hoarsely.

Lowering himself to Jin's level, Kazuya smirked.

"_I don't think I'm the one who poses the most danger to her." _


	21. Altercation

-Altercation-

Xiaoyu could see the mansion up ahead. The gates were open, which told her that Jin was most likely being held captive at this point. Feeling around the truck for anything she could use as a weight, Xiaoyu finally rested her hand on a heavy instruction manual from the glove compartment.

Steering the truck in the direction of the balcony on the second floor, she placed the book on the gas pedal, which kept the truck at a steady 70 miles per hour without her foot on the pedal.

Rolling down her window, Xiaoyu took a deep breath and maneuvered her way out of the window and onto the top of the truck. Nearly slipping twice along the way.

_I must be crazy, _Xiaoyu thought to herself as the truck sped through the gates towards the balcony.

At the last instant, she jumped up and grabbed the edge of the balcony. The truck continued on, crashing through the large pane windows on the first floor. Xiaoyu pulled herself up onto the balcony, sitting down to take a few deep breaths and calm her nerves.

A loud scream from downstairs set her nerves on edge again. She recognized it immediately.

_Jin._

Racing down the stairs, Xiaoyu darted around a corner to avoid some of Kazuya's henchmen. Luckily, most of them were heading over to investigate the crash.

"_Let me out of here!" _ a shrill voice screamed from inside a nearby closet.

Xiaoyu rushed to the closet door. "_Asuka?"_

"_Yeah. Do you have a hair pin?" _Asuka demanded.

Xiaoyu removed a white pin from her hair. "_Yeah, I have one. What do you want me to do?" _she asked.

"_Slip it under the door," _Asuka whispered. Xiaoyu obediently slipped the pin under the door.

A minute and a few faint clicks later, the door swung open, nearly hitting Xiaoyu.

"_Convict," _Xiaoyu said as Asuka handed her the pin.

"_Whatever,"_Asuka retorted, running in the direction of the henchmen. "_You'd better catch up."_

Closing in behind her, Xiaoyu continued to run as Asuka began to battle the henchmen.

"_You take care of them, I've got to help Jin," _she yelled back.

Positive that she heard Jin from the next room, Xiaoyu burst through the doors without a second thought.

"_Jin?"_ she called, searching the dimly lit room. Out of the corner of her eye she sensed movement. Across the room, Jin rocked back and forth slowly on his knees. His breaths came out in short gasps. Rushing to his side, Xiaoyu took him into her arms. He didn't seem even slightly aware of her presence.

"_Jin! Jin say something to me!" _she practically yelled at him.

A violent convulsion shook his body. After a moment, he pulled out of her arms and began to retch in the corner. Lifting his head, Xiaoyu could see blood running from the corner of his mouth.

"_Jin.." I'm losing him..  
_

Kazuya stepped out of the shadows. "_It's pointless you know. It's his fate. The devil had to eventually gain control." _

Xiaoyu stood and turned to face him.

"_It isn't his fate. And it wasn't yours. YOU chose to give in. You had a chance, and you threw it away. Power meant more to you than the people that cared about you." _

A vision of Jun entered Kazuya's thoughts. He quickly dismissed it.

"_I have accepted my destiny, as Jin should accept his own. This is family business. You have no place in it."_

Xiaoyu raised her left hand to Kazuya, showing him the ring. "_Oh don't I?" _she retorted.

Kazuya seemed a bit taken aback by Xiaoyu's engagement to Jin. His expression quickly returned to an strange calmness. Xiaoyu eyed him warily.

"_Well tell me, how were you intending on helping him as a corpse?" _he asked, looking over her shoulder with a smile.

Xiaoyu found herself paralyzed. She hadn't heard Jin make a single noise for some time now.

The room was much too quiet now.

A deep growling sound cut through the silence like a knife.


	22. Retaliation

Hey everyone. I've decided that I might not be posting the last few chapters for a couple of days. Depends on the reviews. It sort of ruins the element of anticipation if the last chapters are posted too quickly. Ah, well. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

-Retaliation- 

Turning slowly to look behind her, Xiaoyu saw Jin, now on his feet, completely transformed. He slowly raised his eyes to her. A cruel and merciless grin playing across his face.

"_Jin…? Jin……?" _Xiaoyu nearly choked on her words.

"_**What's the matter Xiao? You look like you've seen a ghost**," _he said, his voice was harsh, almost a growl. _**"Either that or the devil himself."**_

"_J-Jin, you-" _she stammered, unable to string a sentence together.

Devil Jin laughed, an extremely unnerving laugh, and took a step towards her. When she took a step back, he spoke again. "_**Not very friendly, Xiao. I honestly thought you would be happy for me**__."_

"_Happy for you?" _she asked, shocked.

"_**Of course**," _he continued, eyes flashing._ "**I finally have everything I could possibly want. The power.. it's indescribable.. I'm finally free." **_

His expression suddenly turned dark. "_**So, it seems that I have no more use for you**__," _he added, taking another step towards her.

"_Jin- no, you have to fight it.." _

Devil Jin lunged forward and swiped at her with his claws in reply.

Ducking quickly, Xiaoyu began to back away from him, not breaking eye contact. Stepping forward menacingly, Devil Jin backed her into a corner, laughing at the fear on her face.

"_Jin.. Jin please… this isn't you.." _she whispered, feeling the heat of his body as he closed in on her.

A flashback took Xiaoyu away from reality for a moment. She suddenly found herself standing with Jin in the dojo again.

'_Jin, I would never want to fight you.'_

'_Well- what if you had to, Xiao?' _

Jin's question played over and over again in her mind.

Devil Jin wrapped a hand around Xiaoyu's throat, lifting her off of the ground. His grip tightened, cutting off her breathing. Still aware of his actions, Jin watched, horrified, as he choked the life from her. He couldn't help himself. His actions were now completely beyond his control.

_No! Xiao! _His own thoughts echoed back to him.

_**Hm. Look at this pathetic creature. She's just as weak as you are. She won't even attack to save her life. **_

Jin realized that Devil's words were true. Xiaoyu had always been so passive with him. She would willingly die by his hands.

_Xiao, please! _He practically pleaded with her to do something, anything to save herself.

Starting to feel lightheaded, Xiaoyu stared into his eyes. For a moment, she thought she saw tears.

_He wouldn't want to hurt me.. _she thought, feeling his grip tighten more. "_I'm sorry, Jin," _she whispered, forcing herself to look away from him.

Kazuya watched intently, waiting for Devil Jin to finish the job.

Xiaoyu raised her knees as high as she could, keeping her legs tightly together. With the last of her energy, she kicked off from Devil Jin's chest. Knocked off balance, he fell to the floor, Xiaoyu landing on top of him. Kazuya's eyes widened in shock. He hadn't expected Xiaoyu to fight back.

Still reeling from the kick, Devil Jin laid motionless, staring at the ceiling. Xiaoyu rolled away quickly, not wanting to be within striking distance when he snapped out of it.

"_Well, it could be worse," _Kazuya remarked, "_It could have easily been a shot between the legs."_ Laughing at his own humor, he turned to watch them continue the fight.

Devil Jin rolled over and started to climb back to his feet. "_**Damned impertinence.."**_

Xiaoyu rose slowly to meet his challenge, still trying to catch her breath.

Hesitating initially, he charged towards her at full speed. Anticipating his attack, Xiaoyu flipped over him, swiftly kicking him in his back. The impact slammed him into the wall. Xiaoyu winced when she heard the paint crack from the impact, but he wasn't giving her a choice. As soon as he turned to face her again, she kicked him in the chest, keeping him pinned against the wall.

Wrestling away from her, Devil Jin continued to attack, barely missing her each time. Even though she managed to land a few good hits, it wasn't a fair fight. Xiaoyu realized Jin knew all of her moves, and by extension, so did Devil. Recognizing his moves was nearly impossible for her. This wasn't Jin she was fighting; this was something far more dangerous. Devil Jin saw that he wasn't going to be able to land a hit on Xiaoyu without some sort of distraction. Then, a malicious thought entered his mind.

"_Xiao," _he said softly. His voice wasn't harsh or cruel. It was Jin's voice.

"_Xiao… help me.." _

Mid kick, Xiaoyu froze in place, letting her guard down for a split second.

Almost immediately, he wrapped both hands around her ankle and tossed her to the side.

Xiaoyu struggled to her feet to continue the fight. _I can't let this be my weakness. Jin's counting on me.  
_

"_Kazuya!!"_ The three of them turned in the direction of the yell.

Heihachi stood in the doorway, scanning the room until he saw Devil Jin and Xiaoyu as well. Asuka ran in past him holding up her fists, clearly ready for battle.

Kazuya folded his arms across his chest. "_Well, it looks like_ _the family's all together now." _

Heihachi scoffed. "_I know. It's a shame this is the last time I'm going to see your faces." _


	23. Reunion

Hey all, considering the fair amount of reviews, I decided that I would release this (yes notoriously short) chapter today instead of tomorrow. I'll wait on a few more reviews, and then I'll release the final two chapters.

As always, enjoy!

* * *

-Reunion- 

Devil Jin cast a sideways glance at Heihachi. The hatred that Jin felt for his father and grandfather was astonishing to Devil. At this point, it wasn't only Devil's baser instincts that gave him the urge to destroy Heihachi and Kazuya. It was Jin's finer ones. For a moment, Jin ceased to fight against Devil, intent on him aiding in the defeat of these two.

An intense red aura surrounded him for that moment, as Devil received a taste of the true power he would possess if Jin chose to fully accept him into his soul. As the aura dissipated, Devil Jin laughed for a second, still feeling a high from the power.

"_**Ah, Grandfather. I've been looking forward to the pleasure of your company. Especially since I haven't had it yet."**_

Heihachi glared at him, cracking his knuckles for a fight. "_Why you insolent-"_

**_"Don't even speak," _**he interrupted, **_"If you spoke your mind you would be speechless."_**

"_**And you," **_Devil Jin continued, shifting his gaze to Kazuya, **_"I don't know what mom ever saw in you."_**

For once, Kazuya was too shocked to speak. That statement had to be one of the last things he had ever expected Jin to say. The insult had struck Kazuya right in the soul that he thought he didn't have anymore.

Satisfied that he had thoroughly upset his father and grandfather, Devil Jin turned his attention back to Xiaoyu. "_**Don't worry, there's nothing wrong with you that reincarnation won't cure."**_

"_Asuka,"_ Xiaoyu said, quickly darting her eyes from Asuka to the large pane window and back.

Understanding what Xiaoyu intended for her to do, Asuka began to attack Heihachi, slowly edging him towards the window. Following suit, Xiaoyu launched a series of quick attacks at Devil Jin, forcing him to step back towards the window as well.

Before they could realize what was going on, Xiaoyu and Asuka both aimed an extremely powerful kick, sending both Devil Jin and Heihachi crashing through the glass. The two girls followed close behind. Kazuya jumped through the window after them, as Xiaoyu thought he would.

_Now, we have to move this fight to the cliff beyond these trees. Where all of this started._

Devil Jin stood up quickly, fuming with anger. "_**You meddlesome girl**.."_ he hissed at Xiaoyu, stalking towards her with malice. Xiaoyu turned and began to run through the trees. Hearing heavy footsteps close behind her, she knew that Devil Jin was hot on her trail. She skidded to a stop after a short while, gravel crunching beneath her feet. Trying to catch her breath, she looked around.

This was it. _This is the cliff that Heihachi threw Kazuya off of all those years ago._

Devil Jin stopped just feet from her, showing no signs that he was tired or out of breath.

"_**Are you done running from me?" **_he asked seriously, his voice more of a growl than anything.

"_Yes. I am," _she breathed, "_There's nowhere left to run."_


	24. Like Father Like Son

Woot! Final two chapters! Lol. Hope you've all been enjoying yourselves thus far.

(Guess I managed not to die in the middle of this story huh?) Enjoy!!

* * *

-Like Father Like Son- 

Asuka charged through the trees, breathless. She dove out of the way as Heihachi and Kazuya followed. The two were in a heated battle that was steadily moving closer to the cliff edge. Feeling his foot slide on the edge of the rock, Kazuya stopped fighting instantly, looking down into the ravine. Suddenly he was a little boy again, his father holding him over the edge.

'_Lions push their cubs over a cliff and raise only the ones that climb back up.' _

'_Dad, please don't, you can't do this to me!'_

'_If you are truly my son then you will be able to climb back up.' _

'_Please don't! Please don't!!'_

Kazuya shut his eyes against the memory. He turned his gaze to Heihachi who had a wicked smile on his face. Apparently he too was remembering the incident.

"_Well father, I made it back up this cliff. Yet I still fall short of your expectations." _

Stepping forward, Heihachi decided to speak. "_Your strength is considerable Kazuya. However I'm afraid that you aren't using it to it's full potential. With that sort of power, I could finally cleanse this disgusting planet."_

Xiaoyu shifted the gravel under each of her feet as a signal to Asuka. "_Heihachi,"_ she said solemnly. Stiffly, he turned to face her.

"_You want power?" _she asked sharply.

Asuka grabbed Devil Jin's wrist, managing to pull him closer to Kazuya and Heihachi while he faltered from the effects of her touch. Running between Heihachi and Kazuya, Xiaoyu grabbed Kazuya's hand, catching him off guard. Quickly pulling him towards Devil Jin and Heihachi, Xiaoyu yelled again.

"_Then take it!!"_

Asuka and Xiaoyu forced Devil Jin and Kazuya together. Xiaoyu held father and son together by their hands, as Asuka clasped both of their hands in one of hers, and wrapped her other hand firmly around Heihachi's neck. Howling in pain, Kazuya and Devil Jin tried weakly to break free.

The effects of Asuka's spiritual powers seemed to have a purifying effect on both Devil Jin and Kazuya. With nowhere else to go, the demonic energy of the devil gene found it's way into the nearest Mishima blood. Heihachi's blood. Within moments, Jin and Kazuya laid sprawled on the ground, completely purified of Devil. Staggering to their feet, the two of them looked up to see Heihachi beginning to transform. A hideous roar erupted from his throat, a dark aura permeating the air around him.

Xiaoyu pulled the remote that Hwoarang had given her from her pocket. Depressing the button, she sprinted towards Heihachi, shoving the entire remote into his mouth. Gagging, Heihachi pushed her to the ground. Intent on exacting his final revenge on his father, Kazuya quickly made his way over to him, Jin close by his side.

Together, the two of them landed simultaneous kicks on Heihachi, sending him over the cliff edge. They watched as he fell, screaming, to his demise. Halfway down the ravine, the explosion began, shaking the entire cliff. Steadying themselves, Jin and Kazuya continued to watch until the fires died down.

Kazuya fell to his knees. Once he accepted him, Devil had become his life force. Without that power, his death was inevitable. Jun's voice rang in his ears._ There should be something inside you more important than hatred._

Jin knelt down to help his father up. Although he felt intense anger towards him for his actions, his father was not so different from him. Despite Jin's efforts to help him up, Kazuya slumped back down to the ground, staring at him in a daze.

"_A person's worst enemy is found deep within the center of their spirit," _he murmured. "_You should never have been involved in this… son."_ Jin was appalled. Was his father actually apologizing to him?

Kazuya blinked against a bright light, unsure of whether he was hallucinating or not.

_Kazuya, you're ready, _Jun's voice spoke to him.

"_Jun-"_

_It's time, _another voice said softly.

"_Mother-"_

Kazuya closed his eyes for the last time.

Jin felt his father take his final breath. Laying him on the ground gently, he stood and looked down at his father, knowing that had he surrendered his soul to the devil within him, he would have suffered the same fate.

"_Jin!"_ Xiaoyu cried out, running to him.

Placing his hands on her hips, Jin lifted Xiaoyu into the air, spinning her around a few times before placing her back on the ground. Draping her arms around his neck, she held him close to her, refusing to let go for anyone.

"_Xiao.. I don't know how I would have made it through this without you. You've been through so much with me."_

Xiaoyu pulled back slightly. "_The course of love never does run smoothly does it?" _she said, smiling. "_Besides, we're just getting started." _

Jin took her hand in his and ran his finger over the ring he had given her. Grinning, he draped an arm over her shoulder. "_True." _

Asuka cleared her throat loudly. "_AHEM! I hate to break up the little love fest here, but in case you haven't noticed, World War 3 is still going on out there.." _

Embarrassed, Jin rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "_Well, now that my father is dead, I own the Zaibatsu, as well as G Corporation. I'm sure I can do something about it.."_

Xiaoyu snuggled against him as the three of them headed back to the mansion.

"_I have faith in you Jin. I always have."_

* * *

I hope nobody wants to bite my head off for sort of doing two major kill-offs. :P Necessary evil I promise. On to the epilogue!_  
_


	25. Devoted

-Devoted-

"_Hey you two, cut that out," _Xiaoyu said furiously.

It was only two weeks later, and Jin had already managed to settle the majority of the discontent that had spread throughout the globe because of his activities in the Zaibatsu. Considering the vast amount of control he now had, owning both the Zaibatsu and G Corporation, his opponents were more than willing to call it a stalemate.

Jin and Xiaoyu had a beautiful wedding ceremony soon after, with all of their friends from school in attendance. Despite the late notice, everyone who was invited made it to the ceremony, happy to see their classmates get married, as well as the end of the war.

Beaming at her the entire time, Jin continuously wiped away the tears that streamed down Xiaoyu's face throughout the ceremony. At the very least, he thought, it kept him too busy to cry himself. Hwoarang shifted impatiently from foot to foot as they exchanged their vows.

Xiaoyu thought that the least she could do was arrange for him to be the best man. As well as having a new bike built for him, including the parts they could salvage from the original. Hwoarang's immediate reaction was shock. For the first time in a long time, someone actually repaid him for something. "_Th…tha-" _he struggled to get the words out.

"_Thank you?" _Xiaoyu asked, smiling.

"_Yeah, that," _he replied, as nonchalantly as possible.

After arguing about it for some time, Jin grudgingly agreed to have him as his best man. Xiaoyu was beginning to regret the arrangement though, because Jin and Hwoarang seemed insistent on fighting during the reception.

"_Kazama, don't think that just because you're married now that I'm going to stop kicking your ass," _Hwoarang said in his usual egotistic way, preparing to fight. Jin smiled a little. "_I wouldn't dream of it,"_ he replied, raising his fists to him. Within minutes, wedding cake was everywhere and most of the guests had backed into a corner.

"_Hey, what do you guys think you're doing?" _Asuka said arrogantly. She was very uncomfortable wearing a dress, and she wanted to take her frustrations out on someone.

"_I hardly think that's any of your business," _Hwoarang shot back, looking over to see where the voice came from. His eyes settled on Asuka, and for a moment, the Blood Talon was speechless. Feeling his eyes burning into hers, Asuka felt herself beginning to turn red. Shaking off the feeling, she continued to speak.

"_We know that the romance of weddings brings out the beast in you, but in your case I guess that's the jackass," _she hissed back at him, hands on her hips. Hwoarang strolled over to her, inciting an argument.

"_You know, when you talk, other people get hoarse just listening."_

"_Whatever, if ignorance is bliss, you must be the happiest person alive."_

"_I'm busy now. Can I ignore you some other time?"_

"_Pardon me, but you've obviously mistaken me for someone who gives a damn."_

Xiaoyu threw her bouquet at the two of them, at full force. On reflex, both of them reached up to grab it at the same time. Holding the bouquet between them, Hwoarang and Asuka stood in silence for a moment, too embarrassed and angry to say anything. Both of them blushing red.

It didn't last for long though, they resumed their argument after awhile, letting the bouquet fall beside them. The reception continued as though nothing had happened. Hwoarang and Asuka continuing to argue in the middle of the dance floor, no one paying them any attention.

Jin walked back over to Xiaoyu and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. "_Sorry about the um.. 'excitement' Xiao."_ Xiaoyu sighed. "_It's all right. You do know some crazy people though, Jin." _

Jin stopped kissing her neck for a moment and looked at her. "_Well, at least I know one person that's sane." _

Giggling, Xiaoyu turned and pressed her hands against his chest.

"_I don't know if it's me, I did marry you after all," _she teased.

"_Heh, you might be right about that," _he said softly, tilting her head up to his for a kiss.

Xiaoyu returned the kiss happily, ready to embrace the next, and she hoped, much happier chapter of their lives.

* * *

That's a wrap folks! Lol. I just wanted to thank all of the readers and reviewers again. Hopefully the ending wasn't too bad. Well, not technically the ending... coughs-sequel-coughs Rofl. If I get some more free time, it shouldn't be too long before we actually get to that next chapter of their lives. :) So keep an eye out. ;) Laterz! 


End file.
